The change
by Eli.Chris
Summary: G!P Werewolf Quinn Fabray and her human wife Rachel have three daughters. Werewolf/human children usually turn at the age of 18 when their bodies are ready for the change. How will the family deal with their troubled 16 year old who is already starting to turn?
1. 1

Hey.. So this is my first time writing so please be nice. I just have a lot of stories in my head that i thought i would try to write down. English is not my first language so Im sorry for any mistakes in the future. Please give me some feedback if you have any:)


	2. Chapter1

A black Toyota parked outside of McKinley high school. Driving it was 20 year old Vanessa Fabray. She waited patiently for her sisters as her mama had asked her to pick them up.

Soon enough, Hayley Fabray walked out of the building. Hayley was the youngest out of the three sisters and had just turned 16. She walked up to the car and just as she opened the door to the front seat it was smashed closed by another hand. Hayley looked up and saw her older sister Skylar smirking at her.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Hayley with a scowl on her face.

"Get in the backseat baby girl" skylar said sweetly.

Hayley rolled her eyes. She hated it when her sister spoke to her like that. "I got here first" she said angrily.

"I don't care, now get in the back. We both know I can make you" she said threateningly, the smirk on her lips still present.

"Oh, I would like to see you tr-" Hayley growled out but was cut of by Vanessa. "Shut up!" She was not in the mood for another fight. "Hayley get in the back, you know the oldest always sits front". She was about to protest but was once again interrupted. "Now" Vanessa growled, eyes glowing inhumanly Brown. The stare-off lasted for about 5 seconds before Hayley rolled her eyes "whatever". She went to sit in the back but not without glaring at Skylar on the way. Hayley normally didn't cave that easily but she knew she was going to get in trouble if she didn't do as her older sister said. And she didn't think it was worth getting into trouble because of a stupid seat.

Hayley had always been a little hot headed and Vanessa knew she was going through puberty but damn! Not that skylar was that innocent. She could be a real bitch and ever since she turned for the first time, she often used it against their younger sister since she was the only one in the family who was still powerless. Well, she and their mama of course.

The three sisters drove home in silence. All of them were very beautiful like their mothers. Vanessa had shoulder length, blond hair with dark brown eyes. With an exception of the hair colour, she was a lot like Rachel on the outside, but had also inherited her mama's kind heart. Skylar was tall and had long, wavy, dark brown hair with hazel eyes like Quinn's. She was the HBIC at mcKinley, being captain of the school's cheerleading team, prom queen and all that. Hayley's hair was slightly shorter than Vanessa's. It was brown, though a little lighter than Skylar's and her eyes were a mixture of Quinns and Rachels, being chocolate brown turning gold in the middle. Unfortunately (in her opinion) she was also, like her mama, a little short for her age. Hayley often got into trouble and was very stubborn.

Vanessa parked at the large, brick house. It had a big backyard with woods surrounding it. The backyard was used for training. Quinn trained them everyday, though she focused more on the two eldest girls since they were both turned. As for the woods, almost all werewolf packs lived near one since it was their natural habitat. They frequently turned into their wolf form to go on runs in the woods or to hunt. Apart from it being extremely stress relieving, it was simply in their nature and they wouldn't be able to live without letting their wolf express itself. There were also no other houses next to theirs. It was necessary to keep their species a secret to the world.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

Rachel was standing at the stove, cooking dinner, while swaying to the music that was playing from her phone. What she didn't know was that her smirking wife was leaning against the doorway watching her hips move to the music. Quinn stalked towards her and hugged her from behind, causing Rachel to jump in surprise. "God Quinn you scared me!" she squealed.

Quinn chuckled "I'm sorry baby" she said as she kissed down the singers throat.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled lightly "For how long have you been standing there staring at my butt?"

"What makes you think i was?" Quinn smirked as her hands slowly slid down her body until they settled on her hips.

The diva bit her lip "Well, little quinn is giving me some signs telling me that you were."

Quinn hummed "you got me" she husked as she sucked on the skin on her wife's neck while grinding her crotch down firmly against the singers ass. Rachel gasped and reached her hand up to grasp the back of Quinns neck. The blond was just about to reach her hand under her shirt when they heard the front door being opened followed with the sound of bickering. Quinn groaned in frustration as her head fell against Rachels shoulder. The singer giggled while she turned around before lightly pushing her wife away and heading towards the door.

She came into the hallway and was met by the sight of two of her daughters both giving each other death glares, and Vanessa, standing in between them, looking like she was contemplating on ways to kill herself.

Hayley looked away from Skylar and put on a big, fake smile "oh, nothing out of the ordinary, Skylar is just being her usual bitchy self that we all know and love" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Hayley Fabray watch your language" Rachel said sternly.

"You're calling me a bitch? Really?" Skylar said incredibly. "Skylar!" Rachel exclaimed. After that the hallway was filled with loud voices once again, both of the youngest sisters trying to outvoice the other, Rachel trying to get them to stop and Vanessa joining in by yelling at her sisters to shut up until "ENOUGH!" Everyone got quiet by pure instinct when hearing their alpha's order. Quinn had a stern look in her eyes as she stared at each of her daughters. They all lowered their eyes to the floor in submission, except for Hayley who stubbornly held her mother's gaze with her arms crossed. Quinn raised her eyebrow and took a warning step closer while still not breaking eye contact with her youngest. It lasted a few more seconds until Hayley caved with a slight roll of her eyes before looking away.

Quinn felt her wife laying a soothing hand on her arm. She sighed and said with a relaxed yet strict voice "all of you go to your room's and calm down." She knew 'calming down' was difficult for the werewolves. Taking back control after letting your emotions take over, and since everything was heightened, every emotion and every sense, it took a lot of practice. Control was actually the most important thing in the training they went through. And Hayley, well, even though she wasn't a werewolf yet, she sure wasn't the master of controlling her temper. "Come downstairs when the food is ready so we can have a nice dinner together" Which was answered by three 'yes ma'ams ', one of them with a groumbled voice.


End file.
